MOTHER
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: SONG-FIC. Es el momento mas importante para la vida de cualquier mujer, Atsumi lo sabe y le debe todo a la persona que la guió hasta ese momento, su madre, sin embargo no sabe como hacérselo saber pero el amor de madre no siempre necesita de las palabras para comprender a sus hijos.


_Este es un song-fic que se me ha ocurrido gracias a la canción "Mother" de 96neko y va dirigido principalmente aquellos fans que me siguen en mi otro fic "El Alma del Raimon", voy terriblemente lenta en ese fic pero estoy avanzando no desesperéis XDD. Me surgió hacer este song-fic en parte porque la canción me encantó (la recomiendo) pero también porque ya hice otro one-shot "Bello Fantasma Invernal" en el que refleja la relación entre Shirou y Atsumi así que quise también hacer uno que reflejase la relación entre Haruna y Atsumi._

_Espero que podáis disfrutar de él y ya por anticipado gracias por leer._

**SONG-FIC**

**MOTHER**

**P.O.V Otonashi Atsumi**

_Lo siento por no hablar de mis sentimientos_

_Me gustaría poder decirte "Te quiero"_

_Gracias por haberme dado a luz_

_Estoy feliz de haber nacido como tu hija_

No sé cómo debería empezar a decirte estas cosas que tendría que haberte dicho mucho antes. Quiero poder decirte las emociones que tengo en estos momentos hacia ti, en el momento más importante de mi vida. Porque tú y solo tú has conseguido convertirme en la persona que soy ahora…pero solo puedo pedirte perdón, disculparme por no saber expresarme con claridad, por no decirte lo mucho que te quiero, de lo agradecida que estoy por haber nacido como tu hija. Te lo debo todo, me siento orgullosa de ser tu hija pero no soy capaz de hacértelo saber...

Por eso te pido disculpas. Perdóname.

_Mientras trabajabas hasta tarde todos los días_

_Me educaste hasta ahora por ti misma_

_Sin quejarte aunque estuvieras cansada_

_No importaba cuando sonreías_

Puedo acordarme cuando era pequeña. Las noches en las que me quedaba sola en casa hasta que tú llegabas de trabajar. Yo era pequeña y siempre cada vez que volvías me levantaba de la cama para ir a donde tú estabas. No me gustaba quedarme sola y me daba miedo la oscuridad pero siempre me hacías sentir mejor cuando me cargabas en brazos y me dabas esa sonrisa radiante. Mi mente y mi corazón de niña no podían alcanzar mayor alivio y sensación reconfortante que una mirada de amor que tú me dabas mientras me abrazabas.

Papá no estaba, él vivía muy lejos y a pesar de eso le amaba como a nadie en el mundo. Pero tú eras la que sacrificó todo cuanto tenía por mí, renunciaste a tus propios sueños para tenerme a mí y criarme con el único fin de que fuera feliz. Mi infancia fue feliz solo porque tú lo hiciste posible. Fui creciendo, haciéndome adulta mientras sostenía tu mano.

_Cuando peleábamos por tonterías inmediatamente huía de casa_

_Tu rostro de tristeza era inolvidable_

_Abrí la puerta principal y estaba el aroma habitual de nuestra cena_

_Me envolvió gentilmente_

_Lo siento por no hablar de mis sentimientos_

_Tu voz me ha salvado muchas veces con un "Bienvenida a casa"_

_Gracias por haberme dado a luz_

_Estoy feliz de haber nacido como tu hija_

Yo siempre he sido de carácter explosivo, siempre, desde muy niña, me enfadaba por cualquier cosa sobretodo cuando llevaban la contraria ¿Qué te voy a contar que tú no sepas? Lo has vivido y soportado desde siempre ¿recuerdas aquella vez, cuando tenía diez años, lo mucho que me enfadé cuando no me permitiste ir a Italia para ver a papá? En aquel entonces estaba convencida que mi enfado era justificado, te dije cosas horribles, te herí en el orgullo solo para aplacar el mío, me fui de casa dando un portazo para dar a ver la magnitud de mi enojo contra ti y tus normas.

Estaba muy enfadada, tan enfadada que no importaba cuanto tiempo me pase corriendo por las calles en un intento de mitigar aquella sensación de ira y frustración que se había causado por esa absurda discusión que, según mis pensamientos en aquel entonces, tu habías provocado solo para llevarme la contraria.

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi enfado no podía quitarme de la cabeza tu expresión al verme salir de casa de aquella manera, una mirada de tristeza y angustia. Tu imagen poco a poco fue cobrando más fuerza en mi cabeza sustituyendo la ira por el arrepentimiento, sabía que mi reacción te había sentado mal y yo sólo podía preguntarme ¿y si habías llorado por mi culpa? Pocas veces te vi llorar, las veces que lo hiciste siempre tenía que ver conmigo…por tu preocupación por mí. Me costó mucho hacerlo pero decidí tragarme mi orgullo infantil y volver a casa a pedirte disculpas. Seguía enfadada pero no quería que tú te sintieras mal por mis malas palabras.

Recuerdo que cuando abrí la puerta un delicioso aroma entró por mis fosas nasales recordándome en ese momento que tenía hambre. Al entrar en el comedor vi la mesa puesta, la cena servida y tú sentada en tu silla esperándome con una sonrisa a que yo hiciera lo mismo, dándome una cálida bienvenida al hogar liberando mi corazón contraído por el arrepentimiento. La cena fue igual que otras tantas noches, tranquila y risueña, como si no hubiera habido ningún percance entre nosotras.

Pero al final no te pedí disculpas como tenía planeado hacer antes de llegar a casa. El ambiente que se había creado me hizo dar por hecho que no era necesaria ninguna disculpa, no me paré a pesar que a lo mejor necesitabas oírla…o más bien oír que en realidad aquellas cosas horribles que te dije no eran ciertas, querer escucharme decir que te quería.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo mi falta de sinceridad hacia ti que siempre he tenido. Siempre he querido decirte muchas veces que te quería…pero nunca he podido hacerlo, nunca me ha salido. Lo siento mucho, por no poder expresarme bien hacia ti. De veras que lo siento. A pesar de que gracias a ti ahora soy feliz.

_Mientras era una niña_

_Cuando caí al suelo y lloré_

_Tu cálida mano acarició mi cabeza_

_De pronto, ya eras más baja que yo_

_¿Podré yo protegerte esta vez?_

Los tiempos de niñez quedaron atrás, recordaba gratamente las veces que me hacía daño jugando al futbol con los amigos y solo conseguía ponerme a llorar cuando tú me alzabas en brazos y me acariciabas para consolarme. Me abrazaba a ti y lloraba y lloraba cuando me hacía daño.

Luego, cuando el tiempo pasó, pude darme cuenta que de pronto tú tenías que alzar la cabeza para que nuestras miradas se encontrasen y fue entonces cuando fui consciente de que ya era adulta. Tú ya tienes a alguien a tu lado que te cuida, te ama y te protege incondicionalmente pero…¿aun hay sitio para mí por ese lado? Aunque no haya mucho ¿puedo hacer algo por devolverte una pequeña parte de lo que tú me has dado en todo este tiempo? Pídeme lo que quieras, sé que no supe expresarte bien todo lo que quise, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, por favor, dímelo.

_Siempre me apoyaste animándome repetidamente_

_Muchas veces he recibido tu amabilidad_

_La primera vez que te confesé mi sueño, tú sin decir nada,_

_Presionaste tu mano contra mi espalda_

Recuerdo una única vez que de verdad sentí pavor por tu reacción. Si, te llegue a temer, pero no de las chiquilladas que solía pensar como cuando era pequeña. Para mí esto era serio y constituía mi futuro y mi vida. Tenía miedo a decepcionarte. Cumpliste con mi sueño de la infancia y mi objetivo de mi adolescencia: Formar parte del club de fútbol de mis sueños y llegar a lo más alto falsificando mi identidad, aun si eso pudiera traerte graves problemas. No lo dudaste. Me concediste mi deseo.

Pero ahora soy adulta y tengo un sueño nuevo, uno que de verdad me gustaba y que quería alcanzar y dedicarme a ello pero para poder hacerlo tenía que abandonar el campo de juego. Y me daba miedo. Tenía miedo a defraudarte por abandonar el deporte por el que tanto hemos sacrificado tú y yo, el que tanto nos ha unido y el que nos ha permitido encontrar a nuestras personas especiales, la tuya y la mía ¿Cómo de mal reaccionarias al saber que quería dejarlo y centrarme en otra cosa? El fútbol era y es mi pasión pero llegué a encontrar algo que podía hacerme disfrutar de igual o mejor que practicando el deporte ¿estaba mal desear algo así? ¿Tú qué opinas?

Toda respuesta que recibí fue sentir tu mano acariciando suavemente mi espalda y presionando un poco en ella para darme el empujoncito a mi sueño mientras me susurrabas al oído "Haz solo aquello que de verdad quieras hacer, yo te voy a apoyar sin importar las consecuencias". A toda contestación sólo pude dejar que mis lágrimas fluyeran por mis ojos llenándome de emoción y alivio mientras recibía abrazos y palabras de consuelo por tu parte.

Pero de nuevo y mi estúpida nula sinceridad no fui capaz de decir lo mucho que lo agradecía, y no he dejado de reprochármelo ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Qué es lo que tanto me impide decirte tales sencillas palabras?

_Lo siento por no hablar de mis sentimientos_

_Me gustaría poder decirte "Te quiero"_

_Gracias por haberme dado a luz_

_Estoy feliz de haber nacido como tu hija_

Y así una y otra vez a lo largo de mi vida…

Pero eso se tiene que acabar…y tiene que acabar ya.

_Gracias por estar aquí para mí_

_Porque pude ser yo misma_

_Gracias por haberme dado a luz_

_Quiero decirte ahora mismo que estoy agradecida_

-Atsumi ¿Ocurre algo malo?-preguntó Haruna fijándose en la joven mujer que se haya frente a ella en esos momentos.

La mujer joven, Atsumi, lucía un precioso vestido blanco que llevaba expresamente para la ocasión, su padre la había ido a buscar para llevarla al altar donde la esperaba su futuro marido pero la de ojos rojos lo detuvo a escasos momentos de abrir la puerta pidiéndole que le permitiese hablar con la mujer que había estado ayudándola con el vestido durante al menos cinco minutos antes de salir ante todos. Shirou, tras un momento de confusión le sonrió a su hija y le avisó que estaría tras la puerta esperándola. Una vez a solas, Atsumi se quitó el velo mostrando su rostro ligeramente maquillado y su cabello corto hasta la nuca y alborotado con su característico e inmortal mechón rosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-insistió la de cabellos azules oscuros, preocupada por su expresión.

-No pasa nada…es solo que…-empezó a murmurar la novia mientras sentía que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta impidiéndole de nuevo hablar-N-No…otra vez no…

-¿Atsumi?-preguntó Haruna al ver que los ojos rojos de la novia comenzaban a humedecerse haciéndolos ver más brillantes de lo que ya eran-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué lloras?

-L-Lo siento…no lo entiendo…no lo entiendo…-gimoteó Atsumi colocando su mano sobre sus ojos para que no viera sus lagrimas-No entiendo cómo puede costarme tanto decir palabras tan simples para ti…

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? ¿Es algo malo…?

-No, es solo que…no sé cómo expresarlas…-volvió a gemir sintiendo que su pecho subía y bajaba mientras aumentaba su ritmo cardiaco.-N-No sé cómo decirte…lo bien que he estado contigo todo este tiempo…lo deliciosas que eran las comidas que preparabas…los cuentos que me leías antes de que me fuera a dormir…el dejarme jugar al deporte que tanto amaba y que amo…no sé…no sé…no sé porque no puedo decírtelo.

-Atsumi…¿estás intentando darme las gracias…?-preguntó Haruna sorprendida mientras la de ojos rojos seguía ocultando su mirada aun luchando contra ese nudo que se negaba a salir de su garganta. A Haruna se le enterneció el corazón al ver a la de ojos rojos esforzarse tanto en decirle todo lo que sentía, pero las emociones eran demasiadas y no conseguía formular algo que describiera exactamente cómo se sentía y cómo trasmitirlo.-Mi niña…-murmuró la profesora rodeando a la novia con los brazos y estrechándola contra sí-No es necesario que digas nada, conozco cada cosa que pasa por tu cabeza y sé perfectamente que es lo que sientes…y por eso te digo que no debes sufrir porque no te salgan las palabras, eso mismo me da a ver tus sentimientos…no sufras por ello, mi vida.

-P-Pero…

-Te he criado yo sola, mi niña, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas, peleando y riendo ¿Crees de verdad que una mirada tuya no me dice lo que necesito saber de ti? Cariño…tú no te expresas con palabras, tú te expresas con la mirada…y tus ojos son los que más dicen de ti que las palabras.

_Lo siento por no hablar de mis sentimientos_

_Me gustaría poder decirte "Te quiero"_

_Gracias por haberme dado a luz_

_Estoy feliz de haber nacido como tu hija_

-Vamos, no llores, se te estropeará el maquillaje y estás demasiado guapa-le sonrió limpiando los ojos de restos de ese líquido salino-Ahora tú tienes tu propio futuro ahí esperándote, pero siempre estaré a tu lado para todo lo que necesites… Atsu-chan…

Atsumi miró a la profesora sorprendida de que la llamase de ese modo, la forma en que la llamaba cuando era niña…de nuevo se sintió enternecida y volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Gracias…gracias…-sonrió Atsumi dándole algún que otro beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos, cielo, sal fuera y ve a casarte. El hombre de tus sueños te está esperando.

-¿Pero papá no se había echado novia?-bromeó la más joven sacándole una risa a la más mayor.

-Atsumi no empecemos…-rió Haruna separándose de ella y arreglándole el flequillo.

Atsumi dio un suspiró mientras Haruna le terminaba de arreglar el pelo, posó su ramo de flores a la altura del pecho y se dispuso a salir pero justo antes de terminar de abrir la puerta volteó a ver a la mujer y le sonrió de la forma más dulce que podía en ese momento.

_Me alegro de ser tu hija_

_Gracias_

-Arigato, mamá.

Y con esas dos palabras Haruna observó como su tesoro avanzaba lenta pero inexorablemente hacia el altar tomada del brazo de su padre y dirigiéndose al hombre con quien compartiría su vida. La vida de Haruna no pudo cobrar mayor sentido al ver a su pequeña alcanzar la felicidad.

_FIN…_


End file.
